moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Isobel Thoreaux
Margaret Isobel Thoreaux was a supporting character and antagonist in Season 4 of Smallville. She was a 17th century French countess and an infamous and powerful witch. She was also a direct ancestor of Lana Lang who would become a vessel for Isobel's spirit in the 21st century. She was portrayed by Kristin Kreuk. History Early life Born into French nobility in the late 1500s, Isobel grew into a fierce and skilled fighter with as much a reputation for her numerous jilted lovers as for her victories on the field. It was never shown how she became a witch - either being born into a coven, or joining over time. Isobel was recruited by Duchess Gertrude to find three mystical stones of power, which unbeknownst to her, were Kryptonian in origin. Isobel went to a tent with a mystic and saw a Kryptonian in the globe, who told her that if she got the stones they could rule together. She walked out thinking she herself could one day rule the world. However, Isobel betrayed the Duchess in the end and stole her map to the Crystal of Air, so she could have it to herself. Madelyn Hibbins and Brianna Withridge were the Countess's comrades and they helped Isobel search for the Stones of Power. The Duchess accused them of being witches and they were captured by the townspeople who sentenced them to burn at the stake for practicing witchcraft, although it turned out Gertrude was a witch also. Isobel lost her spell book and was brought to the courtyard to be burned along with Madeline and Brianna. Before she was burned, Isobel spat blood which intertwined with the book's symbol and added a word giving her a chance of resurrection. The Mark of Transference appeared on her skin, which would enable her to possess a new body. As the Countess and her companions burned, she prophesied that her heir would awaken her and that she would find the stones and have vengeance. According to Genevieve Teague, the Countess also vowed to kill each of Gertrude's heirs, therefore destroying the entire future of Duchess Gertrude's family line when Isobel rose again. At some point before her execution, Isobel conceived a child who would go on to continue her linage - insuring their mother's resurrection. Whether this child was born legitimately or out of wedlock was never revealed. It's possible that her executioners didn't know of her child. Revival in the 21st century Centuries later, Isobel's tomb was placed in a church in Paris by the grandmother of Genevieve Teague, who used her son Jason to orchestrate a visit by Lana to the tomb. When Lana did a rubbing of the Countess' tomb, she was blasted with a beam of light that branded her with the Mark of Transference. She woke up twelve hours later in her bedroom, with no memory of what happened. This drove her to return to Smallville when she saw the symbol in the Kawatche Caves in some online pictures. She hoped that by returning home, she could learn more about the Mark and the Countess. Jason soon followed. Lana became possessed by the Countess Theroux when she touched the spell book she had purchased on eBay. Isobel made a potion to restore the spirits of her followers. Brianna's spirit was transferred into the body of Lois Lane and Madelyn's into Chloe Sullivan. She then stole the hidden map in the Russian Manuscript at the Luthor Mansion and placed a spell on Lex Luthor to play the piano indefinitely. Isobel and her comrades infiltrated a party thrown by Clark Kent and bewitched everyone, including Clark, to start losing their inhibitions and for all the boys to take their shirts off and dance in their boxer shorts. The next morning, having regained consciousness and learned what had happened to Lex, Clark confronted Isobel just as she had reacquired her old spell book from Jason, forcing him to rescue Jason while she escaped, leaving him a message to meet in the barn at midnight. In the subsequent confrontation, Clark's invulnerability and heat vision allowed him to withstand the witches' initial attacks (although they assumed that he was a sorcerer rather than an alien), but they nevertheless managed to get the upper hand, stripping Clark of his powers and leaving to open the hidden chamber in the Kawatche Caves after realizing that he knew where one of the stones was hidden. When Clark arrived to stop them, having been released by Jason, Isobel grabbed the Crystal of Fire, only to scream out in pain as the stone protected itself from her. Clark grabbed the stone, which restored his powers. Although Isobel threatened to remove his powers again, he swiftly destroyed the spell book with his heat vision, causing Lana, Chloe and Lois to revert to normal. Isobel emerged once again after Lana was tortured by Chinese officers. She broke free from the Chinese officers and revealed a map that led to one of the Crystals of Knowledge. Isobel knocked Clark out and went to find the Crystal. Isobel unearthed a horse statue holding the stone. When she broke it, it gave off a piercing buzzing noise that only Clark could hear: he followed its origin which led him to Isobel and the Crystal. Isobel fought Clark with magically-powered Chinese weapons. She wounded Clark, who put up a fight against the magically-skilled Isobel. Clark managed to defeat her and get the stone away from her but when Isobel touched the stone together with Clark, there was an explosion. The effects of the explosion seemed to send Isobel back into hiatus and the stone disappeared. Destruction Isobel would emerge for the last time in the Season 4 finale "Commencement". Genevieve Teague had entered Lana's apartment in search of the Stone of Air and attacked Lana in order to retrieve it. Lana did indeed have the stone and when she touched it, Isobel emerged and stabbed Genevieve in the heart with it, kiling her. Having killed Genevieve, the last of Duchess Gertrude's descendants, Isobel's vengeance was complete and her Mark of Transference disappeared from Lana's skin while her spirit passed into the hereafter. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Superhumans Category:Smallville Category:Already Dead Category:Execution Category:Death by Immolation Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Ressurrected Characters Category:Disappearance